


Nothing Would Make Me Happier

by voyagergrl8907



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jamie Sawyer - Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagergrl8907/pseuds/voyagergrl8907
Summary: Sunday does not always result in sleeping in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This popped into my mind while I was at work. Just some Sanvers family fluff. Not my best, but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed, but please keep them respectful.

**Title:** Nothing Would Make Me Happier

 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Rating:** K

 **Relationship:** Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers

 **Summary:** Sunday does not always result in sleeping in.

 **Author’s Note:** This popped into my mind while I was work. Just some Sanvers family fluff. Not my best, but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed, but please keep them respectful.

* * *

 

“Come on sleepy head wake up.”

She could feel her daughter’s small hands pushing at her back.

“It’s Sunday Jamie. Let Mama sleep a little longer.”

“Get up! You promised we can go to the zoo today,” said Jamie again pushing at her Mama’s back.

“You better listen to your kid. You know what happens when you don’t comply Alex,” said the woman lying next to her.

“You too Mommy.” Jamie said in a commanding voice turning her attention from her Mama to her Mommy.

Grinning at her daughter’s voice Alex turns to look at her beautiful daughter and love. “You better listen to your kid. You know what happens when you don’t comply Maggie.”

Maggie smiled and opened her eyes and looked into her wife’s eyes. Leaning forward she kissed her wife. The kiss was filled with love and devotion that momentarily both women forgot where they were.

Sudden movement from their daughter broke the spell and pulled them back to reality. Pulling away from each other, both women looked at their daughter.

“Alright, go get ready Jamie while Mama and I make breakfast.” Maggie said getting out bed.

“Yeah!” Jamie said excitedly as she ran out of parents’ bedroom.

 Shaking her head, Maggie turned and held her hand out to her love. Alex smiled and grasped her wife’s hand and stood.

“Come on love, let start the day with a good breakfast and spending the rest of the day with our kid.” Maggie said.

They walked out of the room together, but not before Alex saying “Nothing would make me happier Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”


End file.
